This invention relates to an interior electrode of a polarographic electrode with an electrically insulating shell containing a wire lead and carrying a reactive surface at its front end, which surface is formed by the free cross-sectional areas of wires arranged in the shell the wires being in electrical contact with the wire lead, and to a method of manufacturing such an interior electrode.
To facilitate measuring, the wires of such an interior electrode are extremely thin, with diameters of about 0.01 mm, and comparatively long. They must be smooth and, above all, free of bends and breaks when they are sealed into the electrode, and they must be in good electrical contact with the wire lead. Because of these requirements and the thinness of the wires, such electrodes are difficult to produce.